


Speech

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: The intensity grew, waves of incredible pleasure racing across Erwin's flesh and he swallowed hard, sure that he couldn't hold out much longer. He had to, though. To break now would be disastrous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short fic I wrote for Bottom Erwin Week, prompt - Formal Attire :)

Erwin clutched at the lecturn, palms sweaty and in danger of slipping from the wooden plinth. The sentences he spoke flashed up on glass, letters only he could see as his mouth automatically delivered the key speech of the event. Before him lay hundreds of high-profile business men along with their wives, mistresses, secret lovers, paid company for this evening…a mass of humanity staring back and hanging on his every word. 

The crisp and expensive suit he wore felt suddenly restrictive, seemed to shrink down a size as beads of moisture sprung up on his brow, blue eyes widening ever so slightly as a crucial part of Erwin's powerful narration arrived. He struggled to keep his voice steady, body alight and vision blurring as facts and figures were relayed, numbers he'd luckily memorised and Erwin went in for the kill, practised speech sounding passionate and compelling. 

It was at that exact moment, when Erwin was deep in the midst of hooking his audience and becoming the most important man in their lives…right then, Levi decided to up his game. He could read his husband's body language well from his position behind, protective stance in play as for the hundredth time he took on a security role, earned a living simply to keep his partner out of harm's way. Grey eyes surveyed the crowd, looking out for any troublemakers or potential issues as he toyed with a small lump in his pocket, casual posture suggesting boredom at the whole thing. But Levi was far from bored. He was enraptured and loving every minute. 

A miniscule flick of his thumb sent electronic signals across the stage, small distance travelled and Levi watched intently as he saw Erwin's fingers grip tighter, heard his tone heighten a tiny amount and observed the way thick legs buckled almost imperceptibly, knees losing their strength yet still Erwin continued, zealous and true. 

It became hard to concentrate, vibrations coursing through Erwin's bones and he could only imagine the look on Levi's face, probably emotionless to anyone else but he'd notice the flash in placid steel any day. People gazed up at him, drunk on his words and blinded by his presence. If only they knew, he mused. Erwin allowed himself a small chuckle at an appropriate time, audience laughing uproariously at what wasn't actually that funny, but he had them by the balls now, held their fates in his hand. Levi took advantage of the extra noise and smirked, rolling the dial further and pulling out a croak from his husband that he alone could hear. 

The intensity grew, waves of incredible pleasure racing across Erwin's flesh and he swallowed hard, sure that he couldn't hold out much longer. He had to, though. To break now would be disastrous. The blonde regained composure and carried on, passing off the red cheeks as bashful embarrassment at having his joke so well received and he started to breathe faster, adrenaline joining the party as his heart rate sped up. Each pulse from the vibrating plug inside of him was matched by a flutter in his chest, Erwin's prostate receiving maddeningly slow bursts of movement. He knew this toy well, a favourite of theirs and he also knew just how many more settings it had. 

Levi listened to the change in pace, heard Erwin's voice chasing through to catch up with his impending orgasm and he tilted his head, chiding gesture going unseen. None of those in attendance would have noticed Erwin's switch, something that he'd tuned himself to meticulously over the years and Levi swiftly turned the device down, mild throbbing now the only thing his husband would receive and he allowed a small smirk, pictured what the speaker would be doing - a lick of the lips, a wriggle of the abdomen, shifting of feet. 

Erwin stared straight ahead, addressed those listening with a calmer feel to his speech and he let go of the lecturn, made sweeping motions through the air as constant but teasing pressure kept him riding the crest of approaching pleasure, release never off the table and he tried to mentally contact Levi, let him know that it was almost over. He needn't have bothered, entire oration memorised by the smaller male and when Erwin entered the last stages, the hard-sell, the epic finale…that was a signal. 

Commanding words boomed throughout the large banqueting hall, wrapped their persuasive tendrils around the eager crowd and Levi treated his partner to something special, gleefully cranking the dial up to the penultimate speed and his actions didn't disappoint. Erwin flinched visibly, styled it out as a part of his conclusion and he hunched, hands back tightly on wood as serious blue eyes trailed from left to right, making sure to catch each and every person's gaze. Levi could see the little steps from one foot to another, a light roll of the hips. He heard the drive and vehemence, want and desire. Most of all though, he controlled those things, had Erwin in his palm just as the tall man had the audience in his own. 

Levi pushed the boundaries, went for broke and he gulped, erection straining inside his bespoke suit as he observed the struggle, the sexual ways in which Erwin swayed and moved now that maximum speed had been selected, delicate fingers running over the tiny remote device in excitement. 

Erwin was sure that sweat poured from him visibly, in rivers almost as he gave his energetic ending, audience on their feet and applauding with gusto. Whistles and cheers joined in as the speaker raised an arm in thanks, desperate to get off stage and somewhere private. As always, a gentle hand appeared at his elbow and Erwin nearly collapsed with relief, giving a look of mock apology to the ovation in progress as Levi eyed them all with suspicion, guiding his charge to the wings. 

And, as always, they were left alone. People knew about the famous Erwin Smith, his ways and methods, including his habit of being in self-imposed solitude for a while following a speech. It gave him a sense of mystique, much like a rock star would require a cool-down and the man himself gave a gasp of joy as a deserted and dark corridor was reached. They could hear the host babbling praise and hype in the background as shadows played over pale skin, Levi's imposing form standing tall over his kneeling husband. 

No discussion was needed - the pair knew how this went and Erwin sucked hungrily at Levi's cock, his own becoming harder by the second as incredible bursts from the plug lit him up, made him moan around solid flesh. Levi didn't need to thrust, simply let Erwin eat him up as he leant against the wall casually, zipper open but tailored pants still in place. He rested one hand on blonde hair, the other running through ebony strands as he stared down, lips curled into a small smile as cobalt locked onto silver. 

It wouldn't take long, both men on the edge of sanity and Levi could feel Erwin's throat with each feverish bob of the head, wet tongue working it's magic and when a trembling grip took hold of his ass roughly to bring him even further into the waiting mouth, Levi snapped, parted lips letting out groans in time with every fast suck. 

He gave in, succumbed to lust and Levi's face became slack, a shuddering cry echoing through the hallway. Erwin eagerly swallowed his husband's cum, growling in delight and he abruptly rose, hands on smaller shoulders and head bowed low. 

"Levi…please…" 

Levi tucked himself away, pink cheeks the only sign of how incapacitated he'd been seconds ago and he smirked, tilting his head up to whisper in Erwin's ear. 

"Ok." 

Twenty minutes of direct stimulation drew to a close, Erwin's shuddering bones near destruction and he whined in need, knees shaking and breaths shallow. Levi drew the zip down with an excruciatingly slow motion, his mouth still set in a devilish smile and he reached in, lack of underwear giving direct access. Erwin clenched his teeth, stare lifted to connect with his partner's smug eyes and Levi winked, fist curling around the revealed erection. 

All he had to do was squeeze once, run his grasp upwards with a slight twist and the climax which had been waiting on the sidelines for all this time arrived, hedonistic calls from moist lips almost deafening Levi. Erwin's orgasm was hard and intense, whole body experiencing sweet pleasure as he shook all over, painting his husband's expensive shirt with trails of sticky fluid. He thought it would never end, black plug tickling at the exact spot which sent him crazy without fail and another tightening of Levi's grip coaxed yet more ecstacy, milked Erwin for all he had. 

The noises coming from Erwin's throat were debauched, totally filthy gutteral sounds and Levi opened his mouth in joy, gaped with amazement as his lover's release finally abated, leaving them both with a sunny glow of another job well done. 

They cleaned in silence, did what they could with Levi's shirt and the shorter man buttoned his jacket, hid the remaining evidence before they had to emerge again to work the crowds, schmooze and sweet talk, seal deals. Prior to leaving their private corridor, Erwin paused, turning to face the still flushed male by his side with a smile. 

"How did we ever start doing this, Levi?"

"What?" He straightened his suit, steely gaze devouring the equally smartly dressed man. "Getting you off on stage?"

"Yea." 

They strode out, confident and in perfect synch, men on a mission and rulers of all they surveyed, mumbled reply given before the audience swooped. 

"It was originally a punishment, Erwin. We couldn't have fucking predicted the result, though." 

The two shared a knowing look moments before becoming engulfed by new fans and potential business partners, both sharing an unspoken understanding - apparently being on the edge of climax added a certain something to Erwin's persuasive nature, an urgency that remained their secret to share.


End file.
